


Together

by LegendaryDreamer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDreamer/pseuds/LegendaryDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara thinks about what it means to be with Oliver again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Matthew1972 as a 2014 Christmas present.

  
Sara stirred and pulled the sheets back over her and Ollie again. Luckily the foundry wasn’t too cold, since they both were restless sleepers it meant their bedding often ended up kicked towards the cot's bottom edge. The drone of dance music above had long since disappeared after closing time, leaving only the soft hum of the computers. Their screens bathed the area in a soft blue glow, while pipes above popped and creaked, showing their age.  


  
Sara sighed, and moved closer to Oliver so she could rest her head on his back. With her left cheek pressed to his shoulder blade, Sara watched the rise and fall of every inhale and exhale. Her left hand cradled his head, gently rubbing the stubble of his hair. While with her right she began to trace the scars covering his body. Permanent marks left behind from many battles. Some she’d shared with him on the island - and others she’d gained from her experiences and work with the League of Assassins.  


  
Oliver may have started off as a schoolgirl crush of her older sister’s boyfriend, but there was no denying she was in love with him. Oliver moaned and turned his head to the other side, forcing Sara to sit up for a moment. Once he'd settled again, Sara prepared to lay down on top of him again. But not without first taking a moment to plant a string of kisses along his outstretched arms, and she leaned over to place one final kiss by his lips.  


  
This time Oliver shifted so he was now lying on his back, slowly waking up to look at her above him. Sara grinned back mischievously as he pulled her closer to him. The sheets slipping off not because of restless sleep, but a hunger they shared for each other.  



End file.
